Mirror of Truth
by Shelke of Transparency
Summary: A girl name Kyoko joins the Winx Club meets the boy of her dreams but what if a new villain that wants Kyoko's and Flora's powers will they keep it or lose it HxF LxN SXB SXB TXT MXR KXS


**Shelke-**** Alright you guys you remember Ininjataci well it's me with a new name this a rewrite of Mirror of Truth I changed a few things**

**Kyoko- For example she changed my name from Keke to Kyoko and Saiku to Shinichi Shin for short**

**Shelke- I changed some of the events sorry guys if you like the old events better.**

**Flora- Shelke doesn't own Winx Club sadly sorry Sweetie**

* * *

**No One's POV**

I open my eyes and sit up to see a field full of beautiful flowers. I smile and say to myself "They're so pretty but I bet Flora would love these". A dark shadow appears in front

of me it did not look me but I walk up to it even when I was unsure. I figure it out when we put our hands out and touch each other's hands. It was a different hand then my

own it was rough but soft at the same time I put my hand down after he put his hand down. I then ask, "Who are you" "I'm Shinichi" "Um what are you doing in my dream

Shin" "You know I do not know what your name is" "Oops sorry bout that my name is Kyoko". Shin asks, "So when cans I Leave" I say to him "When you wake up" "Well see

ya Kyoko" "Ok Saiku".

**Kyoko's POV**

I wake up from my dream when the sun shined in my eyes and I start to close my hand into a fist to make sure I had the mirror with me. I have to protect it with my life on

top of that it is my

first year at Alfea I'm scared. I get up to put on my long sleeve khaki shirt with brown leather around my elbows my waist, and near my chest, after that I put on my shorts

that stop at mid thigh and I put my blue skirt the stops at my lower thighs over it lastly I put on my knee-high boots that have laces and its open toe. I head out my dorm to

find my first period class, which was Nature 101 I tried to find room 350, but I got lost and I bump into a person. I say, "I'm so sorry" "It's okay sweetie" I kind of blush from

embarrassment and I ask, "Do you know where room 350 is" "That's class I'm head to come on" I follow the girl to the class and I sigh with relief.

**Nature 101 **

When I took my sit next the girl, there was a plant on my desk I poke it with my index finger, it growled at me, and I glared at it the bell rang. Our teacher Professor

Palladium starts to tell us about the plants in-front of us "The plants in-front of you are plants that can lure confuse etc there prey you guys get to partner up and make your

plant stronger now get to it you only get 30 minutes to get this done now get to work ladies". I collaborated up with the girl she says, "I'm Flora" "I'm Kyoko" we looked at our

plant, which was the Venus flytrap I ask. "How bout you make the mouth and teeth stronger and I make the luring technique stronger". "Ok Kyoko" Flora says "how bout we

make your whole mouth stronger" the teeth grew sharper I say after that "Lets make things reverse twice" first it's lure technique turn weak then it became stronger we give

eachother a high five. The battle of plants begins now Flora's plant and me made the finals so did Kikyo and Star's plant. They had the Venus flytrap also right when the battle

started Kikyo and Star's plant had fallen asleep we all stare at it but it made Flora and me the winners we got no homework for the rest of week we smiled but the bell rang.

We gather all our stuff and left the class together we talk about school and life things we then ended up in front of the lunchroom.

**Lunch**

Flora and I walk into the lunchroom and we go in line to get our food I got a strawberry cheesecake with some different kinds of fruit and some water. Flora got a salad and a

slice apple pie with some water. I was going sit at my table by myself but, Flora said "Lets go to my table and meet my friends we go over there and start to eat. she giggles

at me when I slowly eat my cheesecake I ask "What happen" "just laughing at the way you try to save your cake". "Geez I love my cake it's so good it's not as good as the

one on my planet though "How can you not gain weight" "P.E." "Lucky I wish I could eat lots of sweets but I'm more of a salad person" "I can see that". Stella walks up to the

table and says, "What's up". "The names Stella" "Kyoko" "Hey Kyoko, Flo I have a idea want to come with us to see the boys at Red Fountain" Flora says "We would love to"

"Alright after school gals" "Ok" we both say.

**Red Fountain**

When after school came I was kind of exicted to go see the red fountain boys I heared they were hot. The girls except me left talking to then boyfriends except Flora and me. I

asked "Hey Flora why don't you have a boyfriend" "I want to find the perfect guy and you" "I don't know I never thought of having one". "Well there's a cute guy there I look

to where she's pointing my eyes widen in shock when I realize who it was. The guy comes over to say "Hey the names Shinichi but call me Shin" "My name is Kyoko and this

is" I turn to my right and left but Flora had left me damn her. However, I look at Shin and I remember him from the dream Shin spoke up and said, "So Kyoko we meet again"

"I guess we did".

**Shin POV**

I say, "So how was your dream when I left" "It was well yours" I smirk and say "It was so much better without you" she glares at me "I was just kidding geez" "You bastard" I

look at my watch and I say "As much as I want to chat with you I have to go train" I kissed her on the cheek and she blushes a little. I smirk "See ya Keke" she waves at me

and I walk off to my room.

**Kyoko POV**

I blush when he kisses me on the cheek after he left I sigh with relief then Flora sits by me and ask, "How was the kiss on the cheek" I glare her and say "Why did you leave

me alone with him" "Well you guys would be a cute couple sweetie" "I guess". "He's way into you he kiss you on the cheek flirted with ever made you a little mad" "What

that's so not true" "Says the girl who says she doesn't like Shin but she does say what" "What". Flora laughs at me then Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna look at us funny then

Stella says "Girls lets go home and shop till we drop this weekend". We all say "YEA" then we headed back to school to finish homework study and get ready for 4 more days

of school till the weekend.

* * *

**Shelke-**** What didcha think of the rewrite **

**Kyoko- Well they have to review you know**

**Shelke- I Know that btw with or without reviews I'm going to due a christmas special but it'll be great if you review :D**


End file.
